


Men of Ski Jumping

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Fetish, Furry, M/M, Plushies
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Kalendershooting





	Men of Ski Jumping

„Das ist doch Blödsinn … Ich bin kein Skispringer!“, murrte Lars und beobachtete argwöhnisch Daniel, der nichts außer einer hautengen, grünen Lederhotpants, weihnachtlich geringelten Overkneesocken und goldene Elfenflügelchen trug. Der blonde Athlet räkelte sich auf den roten Kissen des Weihnachtsschlittens und befolgte die Anweisungen des Fotografen mit beneidenswerter Leichtigkeit und erstaunlicher Professionalität, als er nun seinen Hintern in die Kamera hielt.  
Es war verstörend.  
„Ein Athlet zu sein, ist keine Voraussetzung ...“, Alex schmunzelte zwar, aber sein Tonfall verriet, dass die Geduld des Trainers bereits aufgebraucht zu sein schien, „Der Kalender trägt den Titel „Men of Ski Jumping“ und nicht „Skispringer“ und … es ist für einen guten Zweck, Lars .. Clas ist … nach Daniel … dann kommt Forfang … und dann du ...“ Alex warf dem bockigen und erstaunlich wenig kooperativ erscheinenden Physiotherapeuten einen warnenden Blick zu und Lars seufzte, „Ich werde aber kein Leder tragen...“ „Was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Sonst läufst du ständig halb nackt herum und deine Abneigung gegen Schuhwerk ist inzwischen legendär ...“, Alexander schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf den Weihnachtsschlitten, vor den Plastikrentiere gespannt waren, „Du wirst dich fotografieren lassen, Haugvad. Und, du wirst dabei Lächeln ... Haben wir uns verstanden?“  
„Lass mich raten … Es steht irgendwo im Kleingedruckten meines Vertrages?“, erkundigte Lars sich verdrießlich und erntete nur ein gefährlich scharfes Lächeln von Alexander, „Natürlich, aber nur, wenn der Physio heiß ist ...“ „Toll … Habe ich vielleicht auch gleich noch mein Erstgeborenes an den Verband abgegeben?“, seufzte der Physio halbherzig, aber Alexander schüttelte nur den Kopf, „Nein, von deinen zukünftigem Nachwuchs stand da nichts, so weit ich weiß … Allerdings gibt es eine Klausel, dass Clas deinen Bruder vögeln darf, solange du beim Verband angestellt bist. Sie sind also beide sehr interessiert daran, dass du bleibst ...“ Lars' Kopf ruckte herum, die filz grauen Augen vor Überraschung geweitet und Alex lachte und legte dem Jüngeren eine schwere Hand auf die Schulter, „Das war nur ein Scherz, Haugvad … Anders macht das völlig freiwillig … Und sicherlich auch gerne ...“  
Lars, der gerade etwas hatte sagen wollen, schloss den Mund mit einem etwas dümmlich klingenden „Oh“, wieder, als nun Clas Daniels Platz auf dem Weihnachtsschlitten einnahm. Der Sportchef trug eine enge, weiße Fellhose, eine knappe Weste, die die Brust freiließ und ebenfalls aus weißem Fell und als Clas sich nun umdrehte, offenbarte dies den Zuschauern auch noch einen weißen Puschelschwanz. „Oh Gott ...“, Lars schluckte, als er nun auch noch die flauschigen Bärenohren an der Kapuze der Weste, die der Photograph nun dem Sportchef über den Kopf zog, bevor er ihn auf dem Sitz des Schlitten platzierte und ihm dann noch Pfotenhandschuhe reichte, entdeckte und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, „Clas ist … Er ist ein Eisbär ...“  
„Das ist er.“, Alexander nickte, „Das war übrigens die Idee von deinem Bruder … Ich muss sagen, sein Geschmack ist fragwürdig, aber es steht Clas aber, oder?“ Lars nickte nur, fühlte er doch eine wohlbekannte Hitze, die sich in seinen Lenden sammelte, als der Sportchef nun brav die Pose nach den Anweisungen des Fotografen immer wieder änderte und ein erstaunliches Talent als Model offenbarte. Plötzlich war Lars froh, dass alle Augen auf den sonst so gestrengen Sportchef gerichtet waren und niemand sah, wie sehr ihn dieser Anblick aufwühlte und auch erregte.  
Endlich war das Eisbärenshooting vorbei und der Fotograf erlaubte dem Sportchef nun sich die Fotos auf dem Kameradisplay anzusehen. Clas' Hände ruhten locker an seinen Hüften und die langen Finger strichen unablässig, beinahe schon verspielt wirkend über das weiße Fell. Diese Haltung weckte in Lars den Wunsch, sich an den Eisbären zu kuscheln, ihn von seinem Fell zu befreien und ihn …  
„Los, Lars!“, ein Ellenbogen traf den Physiotherapeuten, der noch immer seinem nicht jugendfreien Tagtraum über den eisbärigen Sportchef nachhing, in die Seite und er schrak blinzeln auf, „Was?“ „Haar, Make up … Los, du bist gleich dran.“, Alexander richtete die Spitze des Kugelschreibers auf ihn und scheuchte ihn in die Garderobe, „Beeil dich, Haugvad!“

Vorsichtig, als ob ein gewisser Eisbär hinter jeder Ecke auf ihn lauern könnte, bahnte Lars sich seinen Weg durch die sonst so vertrauten Gänge des Toppen. Einerseits war er schon irgendwie enttäuscht, als er keine Spur von Clas fand, andererseits, hätte er ihm gerade zugesehen …  
Aber noch bevor er diesen Gedanken überhaupt vollendet hatte, fand er sich auf einem knarrenden Bürostühl gedrückt wieder und fühlte, wie ein Frisierumhang beinahe zu eng um seinen Hals gelegt wurde. Eine Wolke aus Make-up, Haarspray und Glitterspray umhüllte ihn plötzlich und raubte ihm dem Atem. Aber schließlich wurden auch schon die Reste von seinen Schultern gewischt und ihm wurden einige Kleidungsstücke auf den Schoss geworfen, bevor er ohne weitere Worte ausch schon in ein weiteres, als Umkleideraum deklariertes Zimmer geschoben wurde.

Selbstverständlich barfuß und nur bekleidet mit engen, weißen Hosen, einem lose gebundenen, ebenfalls weißen Schlips, so wie einem weißen Tuch, über dessen Zweck Lars bislang nur spekulieren konnte, lehnte der Physiotherapeut neben der Tür an der Wand und beobachtete Johann, der als Mäusekönig aus dem Nussknacker kostümiert worden war und sich nun mit einem lasziven Lächeln gegen den Schlitten lehnte. Lars mochte zwar noch immer nicht glücklich mit der ganzen Sache sein, aber er hatte sich seinem Schicksal nun zumindest erst einmal notgedrungen ergeben.  
„Haugvad.“, die Stimme war ein tiefes, angenehmes Brummen direkt neben seinem Ohr und als Lars sich langsam zu ihm drehte, spürte er wie die gerade mühsam gelöschte Hitze in seinen Lenden erneut aufflammte, trug Clas doch noch immer das knappe Eisbärenoutfit. „Musst du das nicht zurückgeben?“, brachte Lars schließlich doch hervor und Clas lachte, als würde ihm gerade erst wieder auffallen, was genau er trug, „Ach … die alten Dinger. Anders hat sie mir gekauft ...“ Der Gedanke an seinen Zwilling und Clas in diesem Outfit ließ Lars' Mund trocken werden und er räusperte sich hilflos, als der seltsam intensive Blick des Älteren über seinen Körper wanderte und Clas dann schmunzelte, „Es scheint dir ja zu gefallen … Aber, das wundert mich auch nicht … Wenn Anders' schon einen Plüschfetisch hat … Warum solltest du nicht ...“  
„Quatsch!“, brachte Lars atemlos hervor , „Wie kommst du auf den Unsinn … Plüsch … Pah!“ „Ja ja ...“, die große Hand des Sportchefs lag warm auf Lars' Hüfte und der Physiotherapeut konnte nicht anders, als die Augen zu schließen, als Clas sich nun zu ihm beugte, „Du bist dran, Lars ...“ „Was?“, eine verdächtige Röte legte sich auf die Wangen des sonst so beherrschten Physiotherapeuten, aber Clas zeigte nur in Richtung des aufgebauten Fotosets, „Jetzt bist du das Modell, Sterntaler ...“  
„Oh … Ich ...“, Lars folgte stotternd dem zeigenden Finger, als er sich dann aber wieder zu Clas drehen und sich rechtfertigen wollte, war der Sportchef bereits wieder verschwunden. „Haugvad! Sieh zu!“, Alexander, der mit einem altmodischem Klemmbrett in der Hand den engen Zeitplan des Teams und des Shootings überwachte, tappte ungeduldig mit dem Stift gegen das Brett und seufzte, als der Physiotherapeut sich nicht bewegte, „Lars! Nun mach schon!“  
Nur widerwillig begab Lars sich nun in die Gewalt des Fotografen und bald schon war er froh, dass die Gedanken an Clas in dem Eisbärenkostüm und Anders, der ihn ausziehen durfte, ihn von den Geschehnissen ablenkte. Noch nie, noch nicht einmal bei den schrecklichen Familienfotos, bei denen Anders ihm jedes Mal in den Hintern kniff oder ihm, ungesehen in der hinteren Reihe der aufgestellten Familie einen Handjob verpasste, während alle verzweifelt versuchten fröhlich zu gucken, hatte er sich so unwohl gefühlt.  
Der Fotograf ließ ihn gegen den Schlitten lehnen, sodass die langen, durch die engen, weißen Hosen noch betonten Beine noch besser zur Geltung kommen würden, nur um ihn dann anzuweisen, dass er nun versuchen sollte mit dem Tuch die geworfenen Goldmünzen aufzufangen. Lars reckte sich, streckte sich und war wirklich erleichtert, als der Fotograf nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endlich verkündete, dass er genug hätte.

Auf dem eiligen Rückweg in die improvisierte Garderobe, der eigentlich eher schon einer Flucht glich, begegnete er nur Fanni. Der kleine ehemalige Weltrekordhalter war von einem der lebensmüden Stylisten in einen, momentan sehr grimmigen Weihnachtsengel mit schiefem Heiligenschein verwandelt worden und eilte nun leise fluchend mit gesenktem Kopf durch die Gänge und würdigte weder Lars, noch irgendjemand anderen auch nur eines Blickes. Lars versuchte sich einzureden, dass es auch gut so wäre, dass Clas wahrscheinlich schon bei Anders wäre und sein Zwilling ihn gerade sicherlich ausziehen und sie dann Sex haben würden …  
Er schaffte es beinahe ungesehen in sein eigenes Büro, tastete nach dem Lichtschalter und zog, noch während die alten Leuchtstoffröhren nur langsam aufflammten, die Tür hinter sich in Schloss. Er drehte sich um und hatte gerade den weißen Schlips von seinem Hals nehmen wollen, als er abrupt erstarrte. Clas saß auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl und trug noch immer das weiße, flauschige Eisbärenkostüm. Lars seufzte, „Solltest du nicht bei Anders sein? Oder brauchst du jemanden, der dir aus dem Kostüm hilft?“ „Eigentlich wollte ich mit dir schlafen.“, die unverblümte Antwort des Sportchefs überraschte Lars und er schüttelte stur den Kopf, „Nein!“ Aber jedes weitere Wort blieb ihm förmlich im Halse stecken, als Clas sich nun aus dem knarrenden Stuhl erhob und mit wiegenden Schritten auf ihn zutrat und dicht vor ihm stehen blieb, „Nein?“ „Nein ...“, brachte Lars hervor, „Was ist mit … Anders ...“   
„Weiß Bescheid ...“, Clas beugte sich zu ihm und küsste den älteren der Zwillinge sanft, „Er wünscht uns viel Spaß … und, er will nachher bei eurem Abendessen jede Einzelheit hören ...“ „Das ist ...“, Lars leckte sich über die Lippen und der Ältere schmunzelte, „Typisch, Anders?“ Der Physiotherapeut, der eigentlich etwas ganz anderes hatte sagen wollten, nickte dann aber doch nur schwach, lehnte sich aber gleichzeitig gegen den starken Körper des Älteren und seine Finger wanderten unter die weiche Weste. Lars liebkosten die blasse Haut und zwirbelte die Brustwarzen zwischen seinen Fingern, woraufhin Clas ihn näher an sich zog, sodass Lars dessen bereits harten Schwanz deutlich gegen seine Hüfte drücken fühlen konnte. Lars schloss die Augen, als Clas sich gegen ihn bewegte, aber dennoch wehrte er sich nicht, als Clas' Finger nun auf seinem Hintern zu liegen kamen und die feste Pobacke durch den dünnen Stoff der Hose zu kneten begann.  
Bilder vom Eisbären und von Anders tauchten auf.  
Leidenschaftlich.  
Sinnlich.  
Sich einander hingebend.

Der nächste Kuss war wild und voller Leidenschaft und wurde erst gebrochen, als Lars einen protestierenden Laut von sich gab, als Clas ihn biss. „Verdammt ...“, fauchte der Physio und leckte die wenigen Blutstropfen von seiner Lippe, „Was soll das?“ „Ich will deine ganze Aufmerksamkeit, Haugvad.“, Clas' raue Hand strich über seine Lippe und beinahe hätte Lars nun wie ein zwölfjähriger Teenager geschmollt, wenn der Sportchef nun nicht gerade in diesem Moment seine andere Hand in Lars' Schritt gelegt hätte, wie um ihn daran zu erinnern, was genau sie eigentlich gerade zu tun gedacht hatten. „Gut, du hast sie ...“, stieß Lars atemlos hervor und schloss erleichtert die Augen, als Clas seinen harten Schwanz durch den Stoff der hellen Hose zu massieren begann. „Dann verrate mir mal … woran hast du gedacht?“, murmelte Clas in sein Ohr, aber Lars knurrte nur, während sich seine Wangen röteten, „An nichts ...“  
„An nichts ...“, lächelte Clas wissend und zog sich, sehr zu Lars' Unwillen zurück, „Nicht an Anders und mich? Wie wir ...“ „Clas ...“, murrte der Physiotherapeut merklich erregt und frustriert und bewegte nun fordernd die Hüften gegen den Älteren, „Muss das jetzt sein … meine volle Aufmerksamkeit … hast du ...“ Mit einem dunklen Grollen schob Clas den Jüngeren nun gegen die Wand und vertiefte den hungrigen Kuss noch weiter, wohl wissend, dass jeder ihre verschwommenen Schatten im Liebesspiel durch das geriffelte, gelbe Glas der Bürotür sehen könnte. Lars seufzte zufrieden, seine Hand glitt zwischen ihre Körper und seine Finger ertasteten schließlich Clas' harten Schwanz, der sich ihm durch den Stoff der Fellhose gefangen, bettelnd entgegen drängte, während er sich selbst gegen fordernd gegen Clas rieb.  
Sie lösten den Kuss erst, als beiden der Atem fehlte und Lars schaffte noch ein heiseres „Clas“, bevor er die Augen schloss und sich von den ersten, wilden Wogen des Orgasmus mitreißen ließ. Seine Finger umfassten Clas' Erregung fester, glitten immer schneller über das weiche Fell und den darunter verborgenen, harrten Schwanz und schließlich spürte er, wie nun auch der Sportchef seine Haltung verlor und hilflos gegen die Wand lehnte, als die selben Wellen der Lust nun auch über ihm zusammenschlugen.  
Für einen Moment verharrten sie atemlos und musterten einander beinahe erstaunt, aber dann löste Clas sich und strich mit dem Daumen noch einmal über die kussgeschwollenen Lippen des Jüngeren, „Vielleicht wiederholen wir das noch mal … dann aber mit Anders … Wusstest du, dass er ein Hasenkostüm besitzt?“


End file.
